


CIA姐妹花猫咪互蹭

by angla



Category: Mission: Impossible (Movies), The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-07 07:36:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15903792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angla/pseuds/angla
Summary: 人物ooc 一切为了车服务 我也不懂为什么要开车 开了一千字了车还在车库





	1. Chapter 1

Solo脱下西装外套捂住口鼻，尽可能的远离Illya。这个莽撞的苏联大个子为了任务不管不顾的闯进了一间满是omega的屋子，也不知道他在里边经历了些什么，等Solo觉得不对赶到的时候，Illya已经被满屋子高浓度omega的信息素勾的进入了Aphla 的发情期。Solo皱着眉头，一手捂住口鼻，另一只手拿着通讯设备躲得远远的请求支援。然后闪出屋子守在门口，虽然他刚打过抑制剂，但为了不经历一次“可怕”的omega发情期还是尽量少呼入杂七杂八信息素比较好。  
Solo等了没一会，带着Aphla抑制剂的支援来了，但他怎么也没想到的是，被派来支援的竟然是August。Solo看着自己的弟弟：“CIA没人了吗竟然让你来”August瞪他一眼说：“托你的福，没人想来处理这个只爱伏特加的大个子。”Solo有些无奈，但也无法，只能跟August一起进屋去给Illya打抑制剂。  
Solo和August费了好大的力气才把抑制剂给这个快失去理智的Aphla打进去。Solo抬起头话未出口，就看到August扔下手中的Ilya往外跑。“August！你去哪？”Solo在搭档、任务和弟弟之间果断选择了后者，反正这个Aphla有了抑制剂也不用担心再次发情。  
August跑出屋径直往卫生间跑去，Solo快步跟上觉得有些不对，加紧步伐，成功在August关上隔间门之前挤了进去。  
August有些暴躁：“你跟进来干吗？”Solo吸了吸鼻子，闻到了August信息素的味道，瞬间感到了有个不省心的弟弟，做哥哥真难：“你来之前没打抑制剂？”August语噎，Solo：“这就是你作为一个特工的素养吗？”August感受自己越升越高的体温，仍在嘴硬：“你管我！我又没到发情期！”  
“没到发情期这是什么？”Solo不知什么时候脱了August的裤子，指着他内裤上濡湿的痕迹问。August在高温和羞耻的冲击下脸瞬间红了：“你别问我我看不到！”Solo深知自己弟弟的性格，拿出平常用的掩盖信息素的喷雾，超August披头盖脸一通喷，直到闻不到一丝气味：“赶紧把你裤子穿好，我们回家解决。” August一边提裤子，一边嘟嘟囔囔：“还不是你脱得我的裤子。解决发情期要你一个omega有什……”话还没说完，Solo打开门回头冲他笑：“你之前哪一次忘了抑制剂的发情不是你哥哥我帮你解决的？”August红着脸想起了一些淫靡的画面，害羞的不行，只能仗着自己是弟弟娇蛮的催促哥哥：“赶紧走，赶紧走。”  
一路上没有任何意外发生，两兄弟很快到了家。August一头扎进了浴室，把自己脱了精光，把浴缸里充满冷水准备埋进去。Solo慢悠悠的跟着他，伸手把这个明明经历过多次却丝毫不长记性的弟弟拽到自己身旁，对着他和自己几乎一样的唇吻了下去。


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 车车上路了

August像是没反应过来，直到哥哥灵活的舌尖勾起自己的舌头，被高温灼烧的脑袋才磕磕绊绊的运转起来。下一秒，Solo的手就爬上了August的胸，他对于自己弟弟的敏感带再熟悉不过了，同时作为一个omega，自然也知道触碰哪些地方更能挑起omega的情欲。Solo捏起August乳尖，August的腿一下子软了。就算他能用这双大腿对敌人进行绞杀，但平常的杀人利器在此时竟然软的无力支撑他的身躯。  
Solo的手继续往下游走，August一把抓住，摇摇脑袋，感觉到一股热流从体内涌出，沿着腿根往下流，“我们去卧室，去卧室。”Solo把手抽出来，飞快的摸了一把August的大腿“看来我们八月酱等不及了。”  
Solo把体型大自己大一圈的August被轻松的压制在身下，他毫不费力的姿态让August莫名的觉得不爽，他挣扎着想要起来，想要自己掌控接下来要发生的事情，却低估了发情期的威力，只能无力的陷在床里。Solo哼了一声：“em,看来我要采取点措施”，边说，不知从哪掏出一副手铐把August铐在了床头上。  
August把手铐拽的哗哗作响，瞪着他向来爱玩的哥哥：“你这是要干嘛？”Solo低头亲他一口：“解决你的发情期，亲爱的。”说完，转身便下了床出了卧室。August有点被弄懵了，他这又是唱哪一出？不是说好的解决发情期吗？向来强悍的August竟没由来的感到有些委屈。但这股情绪并没有持续很长时间，发情期内的身体没得到满足开始彰显存在感了。August只觉得体温在持续升高，体内的空虚感一阵阵的冲击着他的大脑，性器也站了起来。他的双手被束缚，只能并起两条肉感的大腿互相磨蹭来缓解，可这根本起不了多大作用，反而让August不上不下的更加想要。“该死的Solo，操你的。”August晃荡着手臂，无法自我抚慰让他更加渴望着Solo，“Solo你在干嘛赶紧滚过来！”August大声喊道，若是在平常，August绝不会主动向Solo服软，但在情热的冲击下他的脑子也没那么清明了，一心只想解决自己的空虚感。  
“对你的哥哥客气点，August。”Solo似乎在客厅，August听着声音迷迷糊糊的判断，“去你的Solo，我他妈的发情期，别跟我扯这些。”他嘟嘟囔囔，没注意Solo拿着一堆东西进了卧室。  
Solo 放下手里的东西空出手来，“啪”的一声拍了August的屁股，“要注意尊重兄长，August。”August挨了一巴掌差点把床头扯下来，“你敢打我？”Solo拿了个硅胶软头的小拍子，又啪的一下，“注意态度”。“操你的！”只有在小时惹祸了才被打过屁股的August噌的红了脸。“还不乖？还敢说脏话。”Solo拿着那个小拍子一下一下拍打着August丰满的屁股，离他股缝间的后穴越来越近。“你给我把手铐解开”August还是在叫嚣着，但其实被打之后，只有刚开始疼一会，很快就被酥酥麻麻的快感盖过去。但同时，被“照顾”的屁股与颇受冷落的后穴形成了鲜明对比，空虚感比之前还要严重，后穴也开始一下一下的收缩了起来，发情期分泌的透明液体也滴滴答答的被挤了出来。  
“不舒服吗，August？”Solo笑着问，“舒服个屁，你倒是找个东西插进来啊！“August快被这空虚感弄疯了，“别急啊，我静心挑选的道具好不容易能用上，你得让它们发光发热吧。”Solo笑得更开心了，但他还是很疼自己的弟弟的，嘴上这么说着，还是跳过了一些“治标不治本”的道具，拿起了一个双头的按摩棒，问August：“这个大小的行吗？”“有你这样问人的吗？”August要佩服死自己这个哥哥了，“等等，这还是双头的，太粗了太粗了，进不去的”August直摇头。  
“你太贪心了。”Solo拿起其中一头，，“哎呀，都不需要润滑了，这么多水。”把按摩棒的头抵住August的穴口，轻轻蹭弄，穴口一张一张的急着想要把东西吞进去。August想捂着脸，碍于手被束缚，只能偏过头催促：“快点，快插进去。”Solo终于顺了弟弟的意见一次，直直的把粗大的按摩棒插了进去。August猝不及防的被满足了，叫出了声。接着就咬住了嘴唇准备迎接接下来的插弄，没想到做好了准备，按摩棒却没动。  
August抬起脑袋来去看Solo，却看到了solo 在给自己扩张，Solo小巧的手指一根一根的伸进去，带着润滑液，很快有了水声，Solo也轻哼出声。感受到August的目光，Solo觉得自己扩张的差不多了，“等不及了吧，马上就让你爽。”Solo拿起按摩棒的另一头，咬着嘴唇一点一点地插进自己的后穴。August穴里夹着按摩棒看呆了，更加坚固了不能把哥哥给别人的想法。  
Solo把按摩棒插进去几分后，胯下一用力，两个人都被按摩棒顶到了深处，两声喘叫混在了一起。Solo尝到了甜头，更加用力的顶弄了起来，不断地前后起伏让按摩棒进的更深。August发情期的肠道水流不止，在按摩棒的做弄下水声越来越响。Solo趴下身凑到August耳边：“你听到了吗？”August根本不敢张嘴反驳，他怕一张开嘴就再也抑制不住自己的喘叫，只能咬着嘴唇瞪Solo，用眼神表达自己的不满。但是他此时的眼神无论如何也凶恶不起来，快感带来的水汽在他迷人的眼睛里积攒，连瞪人都带着娇媚。Solo抱着August边用力顶弄边亲吻他柔软的嘴唇，两个人的喘息都被吞进了肚子。  
August的脑子里现在什么也没有了，只能感受到体内的一波波快感，宛若电流窜入大脑，生殖腔竟在不知不觉间打开了一点。Solo也被按摩棒弄的快感连连，但他没忘弟弟的发情期，一直在调整角度的戳着August的肠壁。一下用力的深插，按摩棒一头顶开了August的生殖腔，另一头顶到了solo的前列腺，这下兄弟两再也控制不了声音叫了出来。“啊…August….你的生殖腔是不是开了”Solo明知故问，然后继续用力。“别…别….我不要…”August 像是被捏住了后脖颈的猫咪，原本张牙舞爪的，瞬间安静柔顺了下来。Solo亲亲他，像是在安抚他，温柔的吻让August不那么紧张，Solo夹紧穴突然一用力，按摩棒头部终于进入了他的生殖腔，巨大的快感一下子笼罩了他的全身，眼里的水汽凝成了水珠落了下来，性器和后穴同时达到了高潮。“啊…”August闭着眼睛回味着。  
Solo扭腰，抱着August蹭他，等着他下一次热潮。  
等August发情期过去，第一件事就是跟Solo算账，虽然没成功，但是已经摩拳擦掌的准备在Solo的下一个发情期收拾他了，谁让他晾着August来着。


End file.
